parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco the Womble and Friends
Disney and Sega's TV Series spoof of TV Series with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Edward - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Henry - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Gordon - Mighty Mouse *James - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Toby - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Bertie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Terence - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Lady Hatt - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Coaches - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Troublesome Trucks - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Annie and Clarabel - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Henrietta - Sally (The Cat in the Hat) *Duck - Pingu *Donald and Douglas - Ernest and Stevie (Comedy Inc.) *Bill and Ben - Justin and Squidgy (Justin Time) *Diesel - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Daisy - Lola (Shark Tale) *BoCo - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Trevor - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Mavis - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Oliver - Woody Woodpecker *Toad - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bulgy - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Skarloey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rheneas - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sir Handel - Igor (Count Duckula) *Peter Sam - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Rusty - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *Duncan - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Stepney - Oh (Home) *George - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Caroline - Ella the Elephant *Diesel 10 - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Emily - Nellie the Elephant *Lady - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Splatter and Dodge - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Arry and Bert - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Cranky - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Salty - Paddington Bear *Reg - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Stanley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rosie - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Molly - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Timothy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bash - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Dash - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Ferdinand - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Marion - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Connor - Spongebob Squarepants *Caitlin - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Luke - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Den - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Dart - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Paxton - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Norman - Olaf (Frozen) *Sidney - Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Smudger - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Belle - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Victor - Bungo (The Wombles) *Elizabeth - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Millie - Young Faline (Bambi) *Dennis - Tantor (Tarzan) *S.C.Ruffey - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) *Bulstrode - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Spencer - Merlock (Ducktales) *Hector - Koala Kong (Crash Bandicoot) *Elizabeth - Magica DeSpell (Ducktales) *The Horrid Lorries - The Beagle Boys (Ducktales) *and more Scenes: *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 1: Intro and Orinoco Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 2: The Great Gonzo Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 3: Kitty Katswell (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 4: Wellington's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 5: Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 6: Baron Greenback (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 7: Mighty Mouse Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 8: Kermit the Frog in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 9: Wellington Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 10: Orinoco's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 11: Come Out, Hudson Horstachio! (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 12: Hudson Horstachio to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 13: Trouble in the Cottage (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 14: Hudson Haristachio's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 15: Sam the Eagle (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 16: Orinoco Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 17: Orinoco's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 18: Sir Professor Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 19: Heroes (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 20: One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 21: The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 22: Nellie's New Bugs (Michael Angelis-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 23: Orinoco and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 24: Professor Z Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 25: Paddington Bear's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 26: A Close Shave for Pingu (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 27: The World's Strongest Children (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 28: There's No One Quite Like Nellie the Elephant (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 29: Kermit the Splendid Green Frog (Sing-Along Song) and Ending Notes: *These episodes will be told by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, Pierce Brosnan, and Mark Moraghan for the US, inspired by Shining Time Station. Category:Disney and Sega Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Junior